twohalfmenfandomcom-20200222-history
Rose
Rose (portrayed by Melanie Lynskey) is a character from Two and a Half Men. She's Charlie's neighbor. She and Charlie had a one night stand a little time before the series started, and during this event we are to believe she glued his testicles (he still has the bald patch, and the comb over is fooling no one) to his thigh. Rose has been stalking Charlie ever since. Her father is portrayed by Martin Sheen, the father of Charlie Sheen (who portrays Charlie Harper). When her father was on the show, he had sex with Evelyn, then began to stalk her just like his daughter stalks Charlie. Her family is also quite rich and owns many banks. Their wealth is not only down to banking, but the Oil Industry also. She often climbs the deck, ignoring the stairs. For understandable reasons, this activity is regarded as odd and is a running joke. She finds Alan dorky and annoying, like most people, while Alan finds her pathetic and frightening. She seems to be the only person whose life is worse than his--her and Berta. She's often giving Alan and Charlie amateur therapy-- even though she seems to be unbalanced herself and has taken up the practice so she can self-medicate. Rose has five pet ferrets, all of whom are comically named Charlie (ambiguously suggesting either an affection for the human namesake, or an obvious acknowledgment of her dislike for Charlie's ways). Rose came back in Season 8 and told Charlie she was getting married but really all the people at the wedding were mannequins. This prompts Charlie to confess his feelings for Rose even asking her to elope with him but she refuses. Currently Rose and Charlie are having an ``affair`` which involves quick trysts and Charlie even taking Rose on a romantic getaway weekend to Paris. Also in season 8, Rose quickly deduces that Alan is involved in a Ponzi scheme which results in him getting large sums of money from Charlie, Herb, Judith, Evelyn and Berta. Alan goes to her house to blackmail Rose, claiming that he'll tell her ``husband`` about her affair with Charlie, only to discover the truth about ``Manny Quinn``. Thus resulting in Rose and him come to an agreement. Rose gives Alan the money he needs to pay back his family the money he took from them, without them discovering the truth about the Ponzi scheme and Alan keeps the Rose's secret about ``Manny Quinn`` from Charlie. She also made the CharlieHarperSucks.com website in the episode "Last chance to see those tattoos.'' Education Rose is magnificently educated, having earned her Undergraduate Degree in two years from Princeton University and she also has a Masters Degree in Behavioral Psychology--she falls under the category of the mentally-ill who got into psychology so they could self-medicate. Rose appears to use her educated skills in ''I Always Wanted A Shaved Monkey to help Charlie and Alan when they have a brotherly dispute. Category:Main Characters Category:Articles Needing Images Category:Stubs